1. Field
The present invention generally relates to transportable controlled-access containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medications that are expensive or are controlled substances are carefully controlled in hospitals and other healthcare facilities. Many facilities use Automated Dispensing Machines (ADMs) to provide controlled access to such medications without the need for a pharmacist to personally fill every order. The use of a transportable container that is secure during transport is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,461 to Broadfield et al., which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. FIGS. 1A-1E and 2A-2B are adapted from Broadfield.
Broadfield discloses that a receptacle 30 includes a latch member 56 that captures and retains a hook 44 to secure the lid in a “closed” position and that the lid is released by energizing a first muscle wire 54 that moves the latch member 56 thereby releasing the hook 44. Broadfield further teaches that the receptacle 30 is secured within a drawer 114 by a latching engagement member 154 located under a tray 115 in the drawer 114. The receptacle 30 is released from the drawer 114 by energizing a second muscle wire (not visible in FIGS. 2A and 2B) mounted under the tray 115 that moves the latching engagement member 154 thereby releasing the hook 44. As such, each receptacle 30 requires a first muscle wire and each receptacle docking location in drawer 114 requires a second muscle wire.
Currently available drawers of this type are prone to damage of the latching engagement members 154 and associated second muscle wires as these elements are exposed when a receptacle docking location is empty, rendering the elements susceptible to damage from dropped objects. In addition, as the muscle wires are located across the entire area of the drawer, some drawer systems use a single very large printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) that covers the bottom of the drawer to provide all of the muscle wires and associated drive circuits. A PCBA of this size is expensive, which consequently makes replacement of a damaged PCBA expensive.